Que história é essa?
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Kai vai aprender da forma mais difícil que situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas! [presente de aniversário para Eclairsakura] [PARABÉNS]
1. Chapter 1

Bom, essa fic é presente de aniversário pra minha amiga Eclair, que mesmo conhecendo a pouquíssimo tempo eu já gosto bastante! Espero que todos vocês gostem, principalmente você, aniversariante!

Beyblade não me pertence, nem as gêmeas Sakura e Minako, sendo essas últimas propriedades de Eclairsakura.

**Cap. 1 – Bye Kai, hello Kairi!**

Ele simplesmente não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Como havia deixado o Senhor Dickenson convencê-lo a concordar com aquela loucura? Nunca iria dar certo. Quando havia sugerido um disfarce, **definitivamente **não era isso que tinha em mente.

Quer dizer, pelo amor de Deus, TINHA que ser uma **garota**?

- Senhor Dickenson, por favor, me explique DE NOVO por que eu estou fazendo isso – ele sabia muito bem o porquê, mas ainda assim não custava nada ouvir novamente.

- Bom, Kai, ou melhor, _Kairi_. Agora que seu avô fugiu da prisão de segurança máxima onde ele estava preso, ele muito provavelmente está atrás de você, e nós não podemos permitir isso.

Ele bufou e virou-se para o espelho para analisar-se. Suas feições eram basicamente as mesmas, mas embelezadas ao extremo. Basicamente... Exatamente como ele seria... Se ele fosse uma garota. O que ele era. Kai estremeceu. Longos e escuros cílios emolduravam seus olhos cinzentos. Seu cabelo era longo, caindo ao redor do seu rosto. Ele estava... Bonito. Repulsivamente, abominavelmente MARAVILHOSO. Voltou-se novamente para o Senhor Dickenson.

- E você acredita realmente que esse disfarce me manterá a salvo de Voltaire Hiwatari? – perguntou, irônico.

- É claro que não. E é exatamente por isso que eu escalei os melhores guarda costas possíveis para você – respondeu o homem, sorrindo.

- Ah, é? E posso saber quem são? – quis saber o rapaz... er, a jovem.

- Minhas filhas adotivas, Sakura e Minako Shinohara – respondeu, fazendo um gesto para a porta que se abria.

Duas garotas de estatura média, cabelos compridos azuis escuros preso em marias chiquinhas, olhos vermelhos rosados e porte elegante entraram. As duas usavam minissaias brancas, camisa larguinha com mangas curtas lilás por cima de uma blusa justa de mangas compridas listrada de rosa meio claro e roxo, luvas sem dedo violetas e tênis All Star da mesma cor. As duas sustentavam sorrisos idênticos, igual a tudo mais nelas.

- O quê? Melhores guarda costas possíveis, essas duas?! – perguntou ele, incrédulo. O sorriso da garota da esquerda tornou-se forçado e irônico, e ela parecia querer responder a altura, mas não o fez. A da direita se adiantou e estendeu a mão ao rapaz.

- Sou Minako Shinohara, é realmente um prazer conhecê-lo! Conhecê-la. Ah, tanto faz! – enquanto falava isso, a garota sacudia energicamente a mão de Kai.

- Sou Sakura – falou a outra, simplesmente, acenando com a mão, um pouco atrás da irmã.

- Kai Hiwatari – ele respondeu, mas notou o olhar de todos sobre si – Kairi – corrigiu-se, mas ninguém desviou o olhar - O que foi?

- Kai, você não pode sair por aí se apresentando como Hiwatari. Não é um sobrenome muito comum. Mas já resolvemos este problema, aqui estão todos os documentos de que você precisa, em nome de Kairi Himawari – falou Sr. Dickenson, estendendo um envelope ao jovem.

- Kairi Himawari? O senhor acha _mesmo _que alguém seria burro o bastante para não ligar à Kai Hiwatari? – perguntou ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Bom, já é tarde, foi um verdadeiro inferno conseguir esses documentos. Agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Divirtam-se, garotas.

- Tenha um bom trabalho! Tchau! – despediram-se as gêmeas em uníssono, acenando.

- Até breve – respondeu o mais velho, deixando o aposento. Depois que ele saiu, as duas viraram-se para o garoto, que não se deixou intimidar.

- Eu ainda não acredito que vocês são mesmo minhas guarda costas.

Uma das garotas, a tal Sakura, fez menção de se adiantar até ele, mas a outra a impediu.

- Deixa pra lá, Saki. Nós vamos ter tempo e oportunidades de sobra para provarmos nosso valor.

- Você tem razão, Mina – e, com isso, voltou a sorrir alegremente – Vamos, Kairi! Você vai à mesma escola que seus amigos, mas vai dividir um dormitório conosco! Temos que levar suas coisas!

Kai achou que talvez Sakura fosse louca. Ou bipolar. Mas deixou isso de lado e alfinetou:

- Será que não vão achar suspeito eu dividindo o dormitório com vocês duas? – perguntou, sarcástica e maliciosamente. Sakura sorriu docemente para ele.

- É claro que não, por que achariam? – falou como se explicasse que o céu é azul para uma criancinha meiga, porém burra – Afinal, você é uma garota – completou, e abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao vê-lo perder a pose e assumir uma expressão de desgosto. Por enquanto, aquela vingançinha bastava.

- Kairi? – chamou Minako, tentando aliviar o clima.

- Sim.

- Você deve guardar bem a Dranzer. Nós achamos melhor que você não lute beyblade enquanto está disfarçado, por que, você sabe, pode arruinar tudo.

- Claro, vai ser ótimo – falou ele, irônico.

- Sério? Que bom! Achei que poderia ser um problema, mas você está aceitando muito bem... – a voz foi sumindo à medida que observava Sakura e Kai. Ele olhava-a estupefato, tentando descobrir se ela falava sério, enquanto sua irmã balançava a cabeça de olhos fechados – Você estava sendo irônico, não estava?

- Er... Sim – ele respondeu.

- Desculpe – ela pediu, curvando de leve a cabeça – Eu nunca percebo!

- Sem... Problemas.

- Outra coisa é sua voz. Você tem que deixar ela mais fina – disse Sakura.

- E andar de um jeito mais feminino – comentou Minako.

- Eu não vou sair por aí rebolando! – exclamou Kai, enojado.

- E vamos ter que comprar mais roupas pra você... Você não pode sair por aí com o uniforme do colégio... – continuou Sakura, ignorando ele.

- COMPRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Minako, com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu acho melhor você usar mais vestidos e saias, pra ficar feminino... Mas, pra isso, você vai ter que se depilar... – falou Sakura pensativa.

- MAS NEM MORTO!!! – ele exclamou, aterrorizado.

- Deixa de drama, Kairi! – disse Minako alegremente.

- Socorro... – murmurou Kai para si mesmo.

- Agora vamos! – exclamaram as duas enérgica e alegremente, e então cada uma enlaçou um braço de Kai, levando-o com elas. Decididamente, pensou ele, as DUAS eram loucas.

**xXoOoXx**

Bom, esse primeiro capítulo foi só apresentação, nos próximos as coisas começam a acontecer... Eu espero. Feliz aniversário, Éclair!!! Muitas felicidades - Espero que tenha gostado da fic! Não só ela como qualquer um que esteja lendo... DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Eis que vive! Pois é, depois de séculos, estou de volta! Sem mais delongas...

Beyblade não me pertence, nem as gêmeas Sakura e Minako, sendo essas últimas propriedades de Eclairsakura.

**Cap.2 – Bye calças, hello saias!**

Minako e Sakura o levarampara uma sala mais adiante no corredor da ALB. Assim que entrou lá, Kai percebeu que havia caído numa armadilha. Um tipo de maca estava armada no meio da sala e uma mulher de roupas rosa claras e uma toquinha na cabeça sorria para ele de um modo que ele achou ameaçador.

- Obrigada por vir, senhora Louis. Só queria lembrar-lhe que é imprescindível que esse segredo seja guardado a sete chaves, é um caso REAL de vida ou morte... – começou Sakura, sendo entusiasticamente interrompida.

- Ora, minha querida, mas você não tem com o que se preocupar! A tia Louis é ótima guardando segredinhos! – completou, piscando um olho – Mas então, o que temos aqui?

- Tia Louis, como a senhora pode ver, o rosto e o cabelo já foram resolvidos, assim como as unhas – disse Minako, animada – A senhora só vai ter que depilar as pernas dela, para as saias e vestidos... As axilas, para as blusas de alça e, claro, cera pro biquíni! - completou, sorrindo e fazendo sinal de vitória com os dedos.

- COMO É? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA! – exclamou Kai, exasperado e apavorado.

- Ora, é claro que não! Divirta-se! – respondeu Minako, saindo saltitante da sala.

- Meus pêsames – disse Sakura baixinho ao passar por ele.

As gêmeas ficaram esperando do lado de fora. Ele não gritou muito, estava habituado a dor. Mas saiu da sala com a certeza de que a tal de Louis e todas as mulheres do mundo eram sádicas, se realmente se prestavam àquilo.

- E agora? – perguntou, cuspindo as palavras, para as gêmeas.

- Agora nós vamos ao shopping – disse Sakura, sem emoção.

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! – exclamou Minako, dando o que Kai poderia jurar que foi um salto de cinco metros – _Vamos_! – tornou a exclamar, pegando a irmã e o garoto pela mão e saindo correndo como se fosse tirar o pai da forca.

_Algumas (muitas) horas depois..._

- Já não é o bastante? – perguntou Kai, carregado de sacolas e cansado de tanto provar roupas.

- Por mais que eu _odeie_ concordar com você, e acredite, odeio mesmo, você tem razão – confirmou Sakura, que estava de braços cruzados e não levava nenhuma sacola.

- Ah, vocês só podem estar brincando! Nós apenas começamos! – disse Minako, que levava duas vezes mais sacolas que Kai sem demonstrar estar fazendo esforço.

- Mina, pelos Deuses! Você nem ao menos _precisa _de metade disso! – disse Sakura apontando acusadoramente para as sacolas da irmã.

- E quem falou em precisar? Além do mais, a ALB tá bancando tudo, tenho que aproveitar – ela completou, fazendo um sinal de V com os dedos e piscando um dos olhos.

- Não, nada de aproveitar – falou Sakura, pegando uma das mãos da irmã e a puxando pra longe da loja onde ela ia entrar – Vamos pra escola, ver nosso alojamento e conhecer os arredores, pro caso de acontecer alguma emergência.

- Mas Sakuuuuuuuuu – choramingou Minako, como se tivesse cinco anos.

- Nem mas nem meio mas! Se você não parar com isso, eu _devolvo _tudo que você comprou. Bom – falou, quando no mesmo instante a outra se calou – Agora vamos.

Minako, já tendo esquecido a birra de segundos atrás, foi saltitante na frente, sendo seguida por Sakura e Kai lado a lado.

- Vocês são mesmo gêmeas? Tem certeza? – perguntou Kai, cético, observando a adolescente que saltitava cantarolando algo sobre ser um bolinho de arroz.

- Bom, eu sou dois minutos mais velha – ela começou, mas foi interrompida por um tom mais agudo da música que Minako cantava – Mas, obviamente, há um verdadeiro abismo entre nós em questão de idade mental – concluiu, com uma gota na cabeça.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao local onde ficavam os dormitórios do colégio onde a monitora estava esperando por eles na recepção.

- Olá! Eu sou Hilary Tachibana, a monitora do bloco 07 dos dormitórios aqui do Kukichi. Também sou a representante da sala D, que é pra onde vocês três vão, por isso, qualquer dúvida ou problema é só falar comigo – ela completou, com um sorriso gentil – Vocês devem ser Minako e Sakura Shinohara, e você Kairi Himawari, certo? É um prazer conhecê-las!

- Eu sou Minako, mas pode me chamar de Mina, o prazer é todo meu – disse, curvando-se de leve e sorrindo alegremente.

- Sakura, prazer – respondeu, a outra, com um sorriso educado. Kai ia simplesmente acenar com a cabeça, mas Sakura pisou com força no seu pé.

- AH! Er, quer dizer, eu sou, ah, Kai...ri. Kairi, é isso – completou. A garota sorriu compreensivamente, como se achasse que a novata estivesse nervosa por ser novata.

- O quarto de vocês é no terceiro andar, lado esquerdo, no fim do corredor. As suas coisas já estão lá. Aqui estão as chaves – disse, entregando três chaves prateadas a Sakura, que deu uma a Minako, outra a Kairi e ficou com a terceira - Já está ficando tarde e vocês devem querer descansar. Amanhã eu encontro vocês aqui lá pelas dez horas, o que acham? Então eu lhes mostro o campus e apresento vocês a alguns alunos – ela ofereceu.

- Parece ótimo – disse Minako.

– Meu quarto é aqui mesmo no primeiro andar, 101, aquela porta ali – ela apontou – Venham, vou levar vocês até o seu quarto!

Os quatro entraram no elevador e depois de alguns minutos já estavam em frente à porta certa.

- Aqui estamos. À vontade – Hilary disse, liberando a porta para que Minako a abrisse. A garota depositou metade de suas sacolas no chão e destrancou a porta. O dormitório não era nada impressionante, por assim dizer. As paredes eram brancas. Num dos cantos, havia um beliche, e no outro extremo uma cama normal de solteiro e uma porta (que provavelmente levava ao banheiro). Três mesas de estudo com um espaço bom estavam encostadas na parede que sobrava e as malas das 'meninas' estavam no meio do quarto.

- Cada uma dessas mesas tem um cabo para conectar laptops à internet. Se vocês não tiverem laptops, podem emprestar da escola. Nos dormitórios nós temos que usar cabo, mas todo o campus tem internet wi-fi – Hilary fez uma pausa, virando-se para elas – À primeira vista, essas paredes e lençóis brancos podem parecer sem graça, mas são assim exatamente para cada aluno poder fazer seu 'canto' do jeito que quiser. O objetivo é que os alunos se sintam em casa o máximo possível.

- Legal! – exclamou Minako, já pensando no que poderia fazer na sua parte.

- Bom, já vou indo. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, sabem onde me encontrar. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – começou Sakura.

- Obrigada por tudo – continuou Minako.

- Até amanhã! – completaram as duas.

- Até – ela sorriu, antes de se retirar, fechando a porta.

- Ela parece bem legal – comentou Mina.

- Concordo. Não parece ser insuportável como algumas de suas amigas – disse Sakura brandamente. Minako lhe estirou a língua. Ela revirou os olhos – E então, Kairi? Você é quem conhece ela. É confiável?

Ele ficou calado e não deu sinais de ter ouvido a pergunta.

- Kairi? Estou falando com você. A garota, Tachibana. É confiável ou não?

Kai pensou em todo o episódio envolvendo a BEGA

- Mais confiável que eu – murmurou.

- Ótimo – disse Sakura – Perfeito.

- Por quê? – Kai perguntou, desconfiado.

- Porque se tivermos algum problema ou emergência, precisaremos de alguém que conheça as coisas por aqui. E ela conhece – explicou Minako, sorrindo – Nossa, estou exausta! EU FICO NA CAMA DE CIMA! – berrou, tacando-se para a escada.

- Nem pensar – disse Sakura calmamente, jogando uma de suas mochilas na cama de cima – _Eu _fico em cima.

- Ah, mas por quê? – choramingou Minako, contrariada.

- Bom, vamos ver. Se tivermos que sair correndo daqui no meio da noite e você estivesse em cima, pularia para direto para o chão?

- Mas nem morta! Poderia quebrar uma unha! – exclamou Minako, horrorizada, pressionando as unhas compridas e bem feitas pintadas de rosa choque contra o lado esquerdo do peito.

- Exatamente. E enquanto você desce a escada, perdemos tempo precioso. Os agentes de Voltaire arrombam a porta e _bye-bye_-até-loguinho para a nossa amiga transformista – completou Sakura, apontando para Kai.

- Transformista é a vó! – disse ele, com raiva.

- Ah não, a nossa vó não. Mas uma prima dela era – disse Minako, alegremente. Sakura colocou a mão na boca para conter um bocejo.

Kai pegou uma de suas sacolas e trocou de roupa no banheiro. Pelo menos era um pijama, e não uma camisola, apesar de rosa. Ao voltar para o quarto, encontrou as duas garotas já de pijamas e em suas respectivas camas.

- Boa noite, Saku-chan. Boa noite, Ká-kun – disse Minako, sonolenta. Sakura pigarreou – Ká-_chan_ – corrigiu.

- Boa noite – disse Sakura simplesmente.

- Boa noite – respondeu Kai, deitando-se.

**xXoOoXx**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee depois de MILÊNIOS, eu estou de volta! Yeah, baby! Rock 'n' Roll will never day, and so won't me! Tá bem, falando sério agora. Éclair-chan, descuuuuuuuuuuuuuulpa a demora mostruosa, tá? Eu juro que tomo jeito. E as reviews:

**Éclairsakura – **Bom, eu sei que eu demorei, mas valeu a pena, sabe. Quando eu postei o primeiro capítulo, eu só te conhecia há literalmente 15 minutos, e hoje você é uma das amigas com quem eu mais converso. Agora que eu já conheço tanto você como as gêmeas, essa fic pode engranar! Me aguarde!

**Xia Matsuyama – **Eu sei, imaginar o Kai _travestido _já é hilário! Mas aguarde, no próximo capítulo os outros Beybladers vão aparecer... E, bom, eu te asseguro que eles vão achar a Kairi suuuuuuuuuuuuper bonitinha. Mas não falo mais que isso. Minha boca é um túmulo.

**Kiara Hiwatari13 – **Bom, vivo(a) ele(a) voltou, mas foi por pouco! E eu acho que ele concorda com você! Mas ele(a) de uniforme feminino deve ficar tãããããão lindo(a). Ignorem minha mente doentia XD.

**Anamatéia Heikkinen Haika – **Brigaaaaada, Ana n.n. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. E eu já sei como vai ser seu presente de aniversário. Mas não vou contar, háhá. Como eu sou malvada.

**Aislyn Matsumoto – **Concordo com você, gêmeas é sinônimo de confusão. A Kairi é o máximo, né? S2. Muuuuuuuuuita gente vai com certeza concordar com você.

**Atsuko Tenshi – **Calma, calma, ele sobreviveu a depilação o//! (Tinha que sobreviver, COMO essa fic ia andar sem ele? Bom). E o que achou desse capítulo?

Pessoal, se todas vocês estão com pena do Kai _**agora**_, vão querer me matar pelo que estar por vir. Bom, tchauzinho. Vou checar se meu plano de saúde cobre pedradas, facadas e queimaduras feitas por tochas. Beijosmeliguem ;D


End file.
